The present invention relates to a palletizing device for a piling of layers of at least two rows of filled sacks to a stack of sacks.
It is known that palletizing devices are used in order to pile filled sacks in layers on top of one another and perform a sack stacking. Such a sack stacking can for example be performed on a pallet so that it is subsequently transportable with the help of the pallet. The transport can thereby occur to a depository at which the sack stacking is deposited or at least temporarily stored on the pallet. In order to generate the sack stacking known palletizing devices are normally configured with a sliding device and a supply device. The supply device conveys the filled sacks on the sliding area of the sliding device, so that there the corresponding layers can be configured. Thereby it is crucial that a handover point exists on which the corresponding filled sack exits the supply device and arrives on the sliding area. This position can also be defined as a feed position of the supply device for the filled sack. In order to however subsequently obtain the corresponding layer, particularly the defined overview on the sliding device, particularly on the sliding area, a conveying movement of the filled sack must occur from this feed position into a sliding position. This sliding position is particularly a final position in the defined overview of this layer. This conveyance movement between the feed position and the sliding position takes time and correspondingly effort. Particularly the required time for this movement is a disadvantage for the total duration of the palletizing process. Normally, with known palletizing devices the conveyor belt is assembled lateral to the sliding area. This leads to the fact that the corresponding supply distance is performed relatively large since the filled sack has to be inserted completely into the sliding device at the end of the supply device. By this large length, namely the large supply distance between the feed position and the sliding position, a high time requirement is necessary which disadvantageously affects the time requirement for the complete palletizing process.